Straight as a Pin
by justanormalgirl357
Summary: Dean says he is straight as a pin. Seamus finds out if he's lying or not. SeamusDean. Oneshot


Straight as a Pin

Rating: PG

Warning: Slash. If you don't like don't read.

Summery: Dean says he's 'as straight as a pin.' Seamus finds out if he's lying or not. Seamus/Dean

A/N: Well I thought of this during work today. I seem to think of lots of stories, which are not written yet but I have plans for them, there. Work is like my muse and I hate work. Anyway I hope you enjoy this. Please read and review. Thanks!

The sandy haired boy dropped himself onto his four poster bed with a slight 'plop.' Sexual tension was bad. Real bad. Bad bordering onto terrible if it wasn't already. Becoming noticeably aroused at the very sight of someone was bad. It also didn't help if that said person was your best friend, the same sex, and supposedly straight; although, the latter was not positively confirmed. The black boy had never had a girlfriend…or a boyfriend, so it could all just be hopeful wishing. The furtive looks, lip licking, and sudden fright of closeness could all be simply explained as over analyzing. Then again there was the small ray of hope that he was in fact gay.

Yep, it was final; Seamus Finnigan was head over heels for Dean Thomas.

Seamus let his thoughts play over the most recent encounter, of ten minutes ago, with Dean.

Seamus had been on the run from Filch, whom had fortunately not identified who done it, after dropping some well placed dung bombs in his office, when he seen Dean strolling out of the library, book in toll.

Seamus, acting on impulse, had roughly grabbed Dean and shoved him in a nearby broom closet with him. Dean had been about to say something, probably a remark or indignation or a question, when Seamus leaned in close covering Dean's mouth with his hand, sandy hair tickling the black boy's forehead.

Dean's breath had grown ragged and heavy, his eyes, illuminated by the slice of light at the door, wide, and his hand, gripping the book, let it slide from his hand to hit the floor noisily.

Filch, deciding to round the corner at that moment wheezing and huffing, made a mad dash into the library where he assumed the sound came from.

Seamus slid open the door and pulled Dean out with him. The two of them silently but quickly made their way up to the Gryffindor common room with the sounds of Filch badgering some other kid in the background.

Once back Dean had promptly set to work on his transfiguration essay, looking distractingly at his book upside-down and Seamus had escaped to the quiet solitude of the sixth year dormitory.

Seamus let a small smile form across his face. If Dean's reaction was a clue then it seemed bloody likely that he was gay and had a small thing for Seamus. His smile disappeared to form curiosity when a snort was heard from Harry Potter's four poster. Letting curiosity get the better of him Seamus crept over to Harry's bed, where two piles of clothes lay. He reached his hand out to open the curtains when the door opened.

Seamus jumped up pulling his hand to him as if it was caught on fire and looking like a deer caught in headlights. Dean gazed intrigued at Seamus.

"What?" Seamus replied defensively to Dean's raised eyebrow, "Harry's got himself a girl in there."

"Really? Who?" Dean's curiosity got the better of him too.

Laying the blame on Dean he replied, "Well I was just about to find out before you had to walk in." He smiled mischievously and pulled back the curtain just enough so that only he could see. The result being shocking. Seamus regained his contour and turned to Dean with a smile playing on his face.

"Who would've thought the Golden Boy was gay?" He tisked and shook his head in humor. Dean looked at him in disbelief.

"Well if you don't believe me look for yourself." He pulled the curtain open to revile the sleeping forms of Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy. Dean gazed with his mouth open and eyes wide, while Seamus looked in slight jealousy.

"Malfoy. The lucky bastard." Seamus smiled.

"Wh-at?" Dean's voice broke as his mouth became dry.

"Hey, don't look at me like that. Malfoy may be a right prick, but you have to admit he is hot. Bloody hot." Seamus looked thoughtfully at the heavily sleeping couple. "Harry's cute though." He closed the curtain and turned to a shell-shocked Dean.

"You're gay?" He seemed unable to understand it.

"Yep. Didn't you know? Merlin, and I thought everyone knew."

"How-who did you-"

"Fuck?" Seamus cut in, "Oh Blaise Zabini, Colin Creevey, and there was the little thing with Ron." He answered casually while secretly searching Dean for a sign that he was gay too. "I always thought Malfoy was gay. Never would have guessed Harry was though."

Dean, ignoring the last segment, asked "Weasley?"

"Hmm, oh yeah. How many other Ron's do we know?"

"But I thought he was mad about Hermione." Dean focused on this confusing piece of information instead of the whole situation.

"He is." When Seamus didn't look like he was going to elaborate Dean raised his eyebrows in silent questioning. "We didn't do anything but kiss a little. Ron just had a falling out with Hermione, as usual, and somehow came to the conclusion that Hermione didn't like him because he might not even like girls. So he was questioning his preference and I offered to help him. I can't even figure out how he came to that conclusion but this is Ron so…Anyway I think he still has nightmares about it. Poor chap, he's as straight as you could be."

Dean gazed shocked at Seamus, who thought he saw a flicker of something undistinguishable in his eyes. Seamus called his Gryffindor bravery up and decided to shoot for the moon…and probably not make it.

"I take it your not gay." He took a step closer to Dean.

"Er, no. No. No I'm not. Not gay. Not me. I-I'm straight as a pin." Dean stuttered and rambled on repeating himself, a sure fire sign that he was uncomfortable.

"Oh really? And here I thought you were." He took a step forward and Dean, one back so he was against the pole of his bed.

"Heh, well I-I guess you thought wrong."

"You're sending me different signals, Dean. If you're so straight then prove it." Seamus smiled coyly while Dean took the bait.

"Fine I will." He nodded swiftly and looked uncomfortably as Seamus went to stand right in front in him. "How-how do I prove it?"

Seamus leaned close and whispered into Dean's ear, his breath tickling Dean's neck. "Tell me truthfully that you don't feel anything."

"Feel what?" He whispered back.

"This." Seamus closed the distance between their mouths achingly slow. His lips gracing Dean's gently. Dean felt his tongue seeking entrance and felt himself opening his mouth in response. Their tongues meeting elected a moan from Dean. Seamus pulled back, to Dean's displeasure.

"Are you gay?"

"No."

Dean leaned forward trying to capture Seamus's lips with his own. Seamus pulled away and grinned sadly.

"Oh well. I guess I was wrong. Sorry then." He turned around and made for the door when Dean flung out his arm and stopped him. Seamus stifled a smile.

"Ok fine! You're right. I'm gay. I didn't want you to know because I thought you weren't and then you said you were and I was shocked and I thought you would never like me, so I decided to pretend I was straight but I'm not. And I'm madly in love with you. I have been for a year now. I-"

Seamus held up his hand to silence his ramble. "Shut up and kiss me."

Dean happily complied.


End file.
